


A Witcher's true heart

by dat_carovieh



Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt loves roach, Light Angst, M/M, Roach is a good listener, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witchers do have emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Who would have known, Geralt could talk so much, if he thinks, no one can hear him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 412





	A Witcher's true heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this [Tumblr post](https://venusvex.tumblr.com/post/190431945031/ok-but-jaskier-overhearing-geralt-boarderline).

Jaskier had just finished his bath in a pond near to the place they had chosen to make camp for the night. It had been very cold which is why he had made it really quick. He just needed to get all of the dirt of himself. As soon as he was done, he left the pond and got dried up and dressed, before he made his way back to the camp where Geralt would wait. Or probably not wait, more brood, like he always did. At times Jaskier was not sure if it was the right thing to stick with Geralt, sometimes he just gave the impression he’d rather have him gone. But he never really told him to leave him. Maybe a “Fuck off” when he was especially annoying, then he would mostly leave him alone for a while. But it wouldn’t be a problem for Geralt to just leave, instead he would always wait for Jaskier so he couldn’t hate his presence to much. At least that was what Jaskier hoped. Because he really liked the Witcher and he would hate it if he would have to leave him. He reached the place where they camped and saw Geralt standing in front of Roach, leaning against her head and stroking her. He was always so gentle with animals, especially Roach, he seemed to care so much more for her then he could ever care for a human. Jaskier could hear him talking and stopped, half hidden behind the tree, wanting to hear what Geralt had to say to his horse. He probably shouldn’t listen to it, but he was really curious.

„Hey girl, I hope you are alright,” Geralt said while gently petting Roach’s head. The horse only snorted and gently poked him with her snout.

“Yes, I love you too,” he said, leaning his forehead against her head.

“You know I’m really happy to always have you with me. But who would have thought, traveling with a human would be even better? I always enjoyed your silence and then Jaskier appeared, just chattering the whole day and I don’t hate it. I used to be annoyed but now, whenever he’s not here, I miss it. So much even, I start to talk to you as soon as he’s gone for half an hour.”

Jaskier’s jaw dropped as he heard that. So apparently Geralt didn’t hat him and actually enjoyed his company.

Geralt started walking to Roach’s side and unbuckled the saddle to make her ready for the night and continued talking to her while he did so.

“I really don’t understand why he insists on coming with me. At first, I could have believed, he’s doing it to get something out of it, which he did, but he’s still with me even after he’s got all these stories that made him famous. So, he might actually like me? What do you think Roach?” He stroked her flank and she turned her head to look at him.

Yes of course he liked him. Stupid oblivious idiot. Jaskier felt so sorry for Geralt who seemed not to have any concept of someone doing something just because he liked him without hoping to get something out of it.

“I don’t even understand why he hasn’t been famous before he wrote the songs about me. His singing just sounds so good. It always makes one feel warm to hear him sing, don’t you think?”

Jaskier let out a little gasp, but Geralt didn’t seem to notice. He had always believed, Geralt found his singing annoying, but he didn’t, Geralt liked him and his singing. Jaskier couldn’t do more then standing there with a warm smile on his face while he watched Geralt, taking a piece of cloth and rubbing Roaches sweaty fur dry.

“What does he have to gain from travelling with an old Witcher who is always in danger and covered in monster guts. He is so beautiful, he could settle down with whoever he wanted, he could marry into a wealthy family and settle down.”

Marry into a wealthy family? Why would he want to do it, when he could travel with Geralt, having adventures and also just finding out, that Geralt actually really liked him. He was flooded with so many emotions, he felt completely overwhelmed.

“You have no idea how often I looked at him and just wanted to kiss him, stroke his hair, it looks so soft and just hug him. Fuck I’m getting soft, am I? Witchers are not supposed to become soft or have that many emotions as he makes me feel.” He had finished rubbing Roach’s flank dry and just leaned against her.

“I love that stupid bard but humans are so much more complicated than horses. I just know, you love me. I wish, I’d knew if he also loves me. Why can’t he be as clear about it, as you are?”

“Yes, I do,” Jaskier said quietly and stepped out of the trees. Startled Geralt turned around and started at him in shock.

“How long have you been standing there?” Geralt asked.

“Long enough to be absolutely shocked, how much you can actually talk.” He walked towards Geralt with a warm smile. “And also, to know, you want to kiss me and stroke my hair, which in fact, is really soft.” He went through his hair with his fingers before he placed a hand on Geralt’s chest. “Also long enough to know, you like my singing, I actually thought you couldn’t stand it.” Jaskier looked a little hurt at the last part. “And yes, Geralt I love you and I think I started falling in love with you the very moment I saw you in that in, sitting on your own and brooding.

He took the Witchers face between his hands and pulled him closer into a kiss. The moment their lips met he could feel Geralt relaxing and he finally moved again, the first time after turning to him, putting his arms around Jaskier and pulling his body against himself. Jaskier pulled back a little but didn’t let go of Geralt’s face. Geralt was actually smiling at him. Not much but his mouth had just moved a little and he looked so beautiful. He actually looked happy. Just seeing that had Jaskier nearly melting to the ground.

“You shouldn’t spy on people having private conversations with their horses,” Geralt said and stroked Jaskier’s hair.

“But how else am I supposed to find out, _people_ love me, when they never talk to me like that?”

“Fair enough,” Geralt answered and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like to meet some Geraskier Fans you can join my [Geraskier Discord](https://discord.gg/VDcBqwH)


End file.
